


Stockholm Syndrome

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fucked Up, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: I realised that there are absolutely no Robron fics about Stockholm syndrome at all, so I made it my challenge to write the first one!Basically the lodge episodes, but with a dark continuation....It mentions there is rape mentions but it has NOTHING to do with Robert at all!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be posted on Halloween, but I got so caught up in the festivities, I forgot haha. Then Robert's last episode aired and I just genuinely forgot about this fic because you know...grief and all that.
> 
> Last note, I found it hard to get into my creative mindset because (this is gonna sound like a pathetic excuse but it's the truth) I got put on medication which really affects my mood and makes me feel kind of numb? So if you've noticed theres a huge repetition of words, i apologise.
> 
> Anyways, notes aside, enjoy!

**Day 1**  
  
"Here"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aaron-"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Robert sighed and screwed the lid back on the water bottle. He leaned back against the wall, the cold wood cooling down the back of his neck. Aaron, who was still currently a hot mess, continued his heavy breathing, tears never ending...  
  
The restraints were made out of the same soft material that the guest towels were. Fluffy...cotton? Robert didn't care. He couldn't think at the moment. The softness shouldn't have hurt Aaron, but the constant struggle made the knots rub and dig into his skin, chafing his wrists and rubbing it pink. Judging by his legs, Robert assumed that Aaron hadn't put much effort into releasing his ankles.  
  
"I'm doing this for our own good..."  
  
"Our own good?! Have you heard yourself?! How is keeping me captive for our own good?! You're a psychopath!"  
  
Robert ignored the twinge in his heart at Aaron's insult and instead, made an attempt to get his lover to drink once more. He unscrewed the lid, hovered the bottle towards Aaron's lips and Aaron?   
  
He shook his head and turned the other way, lips firmly pressed shut.  
  
"You need to drink something..."  
  
"No. You...you've probably drugged it or summat!"  
  
Robert didn't bother trying to explain that he hadn't drugged it, he wasn't that sick, or low. The only person he would like to drug is his pathetic daddy dearest in law and get him to sleepwalk off a cliff or something.  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
"I'm trying to help you! I need to go back to Chrissie soon...I wont be back until 8-9 ok? So drink now, or wait until then..."  
  
Aaron scowled at him and gave him a glare that he wished sent him down into an instant grave.  
  
"I'd rather die of dehydration"  
  
Robert huffed angrily and positioned the bottle to balance in between Aaron's knees. If he was so desperate for a drink, especially in the summer heat, he would just have to bring his knees up to his face and attempt to drink like that.  
  
Aaron made no move to drink the water and he watched the psychopath leave a couple more bottles of water on the coffee table in front of him. The psychopath opened the door and looked at Aaron and Aaron only glared at him once more.  
  
"They're gonna find out soon! Everyone does! My mum, she'll be looking for me! Paddy too!"  
  
The blonde thought about it for a second and then nodded with a small smile which made Aaron freeze for a millisecond.   
  
Because...he knew Robert inside and out. He knew when Robert lied and told the truth...knew what smile was real and fake...and that smile just there...  
  
It was genuine...  
  
.............  
  
**Day 2**  
  
Chrissie was always analysing him, always keeping a close eye and berating him for every single small detail she noticed about him. So it wasn't a surprise when she noticed the blood on his collar and she tutted and gently gripped onto the material of his shirt.  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
Seeing that she noticed the blood, Robert thought of a quick excuse despite never actually...doing this.  
  
"Nicked myself with the razor didn't I?"  
  
She nodded and Robert pressed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Look, I have a meeting later, remember? The weekend was great an all, but I think I can get this new client on board..."  
  
She poured, her childish one that made her look cute and made Robert laugh.  
  
"So I won't be seeing you tonight then?"  
  
"No, you will. Just later..."  
  
"Ok. Well, don't keep me up waiting too long for you..."  
  
"Never"  
  
..............  
  
Robert had to stop at a shop on the way there. He picked up a packet of bagels and ham and a two litre water bottle that he shoved in the back of his car. He sped towards the lodge, cringed at the thought that he was a little late and rushed inside. Aaron was exactly where he had left him, but the water bottle that was balancing in between his knees earlier had fell and spilled everywhere.   
  
Aaron looked at him in hope, desperate for it to be someone else and rolled his eyes when he realised it was simply his kidnapper.  
  
"Back then? Decided you're not leaving me here to rot?"  
  
"I wouldn't...I..I could never..."  
  
"So untie me then! Let me go!"  
  
Robert ignored him and instead went back to the car where he brought back the food he bought. He went to the kitchen and prepared a ham bagel and brought it back for Aaron to eat. He held it up to his lips and waited.  
  
"No. I told you, I'm not eating anything you give me!"  
  
"So what you gonna do then? Starve?! I haven't drugged it. Don't be stupid...I'm trying to help..."  
  
The thing was...Aaron was starving, hadn't ate for the past couple of days since finding out about Robert's true motives. Him trying to kill Paddy, threatening to kill Leo...  
  
So that bagel looked like the most appetising thing in the world...  
  
"Robert please...I just wanna go home..."  
  
Robert ignored him again, pushed the bagel against his mouth and Aaron decided to chance it instead by taking a bite. He supposed...if it was drugged, he would know tomorrow and not eat anything from Robert again. If not? Then he would consider himself lucky.  
  
Robert sighed and sat down beside Aaron, took one of the water bottles and slowly sipped away at it. Aaron meanwhile was staring at the bagel on his knees and Robert took that as a sign that he wanted another bite.  
  
"Look, I...I won't tell anyone. About us...especially to Chrissie. I'll go back and pack my stuff and move even! I'll tell my mum-"  
  
"No. No you can't...and have you leave me? I already told you I love you and you want to leave?"  
  
"How is this love?! You've tied me up! You're literally keeping me captive! This isn't love, this is...it's nothing!"  
  
Robert shook his head, he genuinely looked hurt by that last statement and he brought his knees up and hugged them loosely.  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"Why?! Its what this is! It's nothing! Everything I've ever felt for you is nothing! And how could I? You're disgusting! Always have been!"  
  
Well...if he was gonna die at the hands of Robert Sugden, he may as well tell him everything he currently wanted off his chest. Even if half of those were lies. He continued to shout and rant and Robert tried to get him to have another bite of the bagel but Aaron turned his head away and also refused to have water too.  
  
With a huff, Robert took the cotton tie around Aaron's neck and wrapped it around his mouth yet again, silencing him. Aaron glared and Robert patted his knee twice.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow morning. Do...do you want the tv on? Or anything?"  
  
He just made out Aaron's muffled rage scream of 'let me go!' And stood up to switch the television on. He flicked it over to reruns of top gear and smiled gently.  
  
"Right, I'll head off then. Tomorrow I'll spend all day with you...and we'll talk some more...and work out stuff. Ok?"  
  
Aaron frowned, looked at the television for a second and then back to Robert with a huff. Talk? Talk about what? Work out what stuff exactly?! The fact that he was insane?!   
  
"I swear...we'll get through this"  
  
And then just like that, Robert upped and left.  
  
...............  
  
**Day 3**  
  
In the end, he didn't give Chrissie an excuse, he wasnt needed for work, so he went back to his car and opened the doors, ready to get back on the road again. Unfortunately that was short lived because Chas slammed a door shut and folded her arms in her Chas-like way.  
  
"Chastity..."  
  
"Go on. Where is he then? And don't even think of acting stupid because I am not in the mood for your little games!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Who, Aaron? What do you mean, where is he?"  
  
She seemed to only get angrier at that and she bit the inside of her cheek for a second and then pointed an angry finger at him.   
  
"Don't lie to me Sugden! You're just back from your little convention that Aaron was supposed to go to with you and only you come back? What, have you booked a little hotel for the pair of yous?!"  
  
He looked around the village to see if anyone could hear them since she wasnt exactly being the quietest and he was glad that thankfully early in the morning, nobody was around except Bob who was setting up tables for the cafe outside. He stepped closer so she wouldn't have to shout any louder and frowned.  
  
"Aaron didn't come with me to the convention. Lawrence found out about Aaron's criminal record and told him not to bother. You can thank Paddy for that, I know the pair of yous are well desperate to rid of us"  
  
"Not Aaron, just you"  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"Try split us up as much as you can, its him that keeps coming back for more. Can't stay away from me apparently. Not sure what it is, first Katie...now Aaron. Better watch out you're not ne-"  
  
Her palm instantly connected with his cheek and she huffed.  
  
"You're disgusting! You won't be saying anymore of your little snide comments once Chrissies through you!"  
  
"Oh really? Go on then, do that and I won't tell you who Aaron's with!"  
  
She froze and widened her eyes slightly. That seemed to shut her up immediately.  
  
"Aaron's with someone? Who?"  
  
Robert scoffed and opened his car door again. Chas shut it yet again and he simply opened it after prying her wrist off the handle.  
  
"You better tell me right now!"  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm back from my meeting! That is...if I'm not fired...."  
  
He finally got in the car, the window rolled down and he gave Chas his signature smirk.  
  
"Oh. And dont bother telling Chrissie and Lawrence where I am. Do that and...well, I simply won't tell you where Aaron is"  
  
And he drove off before she could scream another word.  
  
....  
  
Aaron awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He looked to his left, and mentally cursed the window on the door being covered by a sheer white curtain. All he could see was the shadow of the person, a woman it looked like, with a ponytail. Maybe it was Lydia though that was highly unlikely.  
  
He couldn't speak, couldn't move...he had to make some sort of noise.  
  
So he lifted his two feet together and smacked the heels of his feet on the wooden ground. He continued to do that, desperate for her to hear, come rescue him before his psychotic ex lover returned.  
  
Unfortunately, having socks on didn't do anything to make some sort of noise and the lady looked down and walked away again. Aaron screamed into the cotton tie around his mouth and smacked the back of his head against the radiator several times in frustration before his vision clouded. Good. This would be the perfect way to die...  
  
He was already suffering from blood loss from his head, may as well add to the pain and hopefully make it permanent. Then Robert would have to run away. Wouldn't he?  
  
Unluckily, for Aaron, smacking the back of his head against the radiator didn't kill him, but instead, knocked him unconscious when he moved the back of his head to the right ever so slightly, hitting the sharp edge of the radiator.  
  
Finally. Peace.  
  
..........  
  
When he woke, again, his body screamed at him to stay exactly where it was because...wherever they were, the bed was insanely comfortable compared to the butt numbing floor.  
  
Wait. Bed?  
  
He shot up and looked around the room and...oh god. He'd been moved hadn't he? To the bedroom...for...  
  
No. It couldn't happen. Not again.  
  
He stepped out of bed, kept one hand on the edge when the world spun from standing up, and he felt the familiar feeling of something tied around his wrist, his right wrist. Except, this time it was different. It wasnt keeping him confined to just one location...it was several cotton ties tied together to give him room to roam about in. He did a quick experiment and concluded that he was able to go to the bathroom (one problem solved) and take two small steps outside of the bedroom before the ties pulled at his wrist, preventing him from going any further.  
  
He waited in the bedroom, listened through the deafening silence until he could hear the radio play in either the living room or kitchen and then heard the humming. So he was still here then...  
  
"Oh hi. Good morning"  
  
Robert shut the bedroom door behind him and walked over to the bed with a plate of food in his hands. He noticed Aaron flinch as soon as he sat beside him and sighed.  
  
"So we have brunch, because you fell asleep through breakfast. Now I know you're not into this whole fancy posh food thing, with...you know, being a Dingle an all, but guaranteed, you'll love this!"  
  
Aaron just looked at him in shock. So...he ties him up again, carries him to the bedroom for no doubt future...sex...and then makes them lunch as if nothings happened? This guy really was insane.  
  
"Look, you'll love it. Promise, and if you don't, I'll cook us something else. I did a food shop whilst you were sleeping"  
  
Still, Aaron said nothing and Robert handed him a half of a bagel over, with salmon and egg on top. He motioned for Aaron to try it by pushing it against his lips, but he refused.  
  
"You need to eat...keep your strength up"  
  
"Why? You scared you're gonna murder me aswell?"  
  
"I'm not a murderer. I'm worried...you were bleeding when I found you, thankfully I fixed it up. Oh. Do you like your new room? I'm sorry the floor was uncomfortable..."  
  
Aaron sunk lower into the bed, tears pricking his eyes. This was it wasn't it? He was going to be confined here...while Robert raped him. It was gonna happen again...just like that monster did in the past...  
  
Robert put the plate on the bedside table and raised a hand to try wipe Aaron's eyes only for his hands to get smacked away.  
  
"Aaron-"  
  
"You're...please don't..."  
  
"Dont what? Aaron what is it?"  
  
Aaron looked at the bed, then looked at Robert and couldn't even bring himself to look for more than two seconds before he was back staring at the ground. Robert connected two and two together and stood up with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Is that what you think of me?!"  
  
"I don't know what to think of you Robert! You've got me tied up! You've moved me to a bedroom! You're going food shopping and cooking as if we've got some sort of life together!"  
  
"I'm doing this for you! You want us to be together!"  
  
"Not like this!"  
  
Aaron glared at Robert and scoffed.  
  
"And I meant it before. You're disgusting and I still dont like you. If anything, I loathe you!"  
  
"That's how you really feel? Truly?"  
  
Aaron responded by saying nothing and he looked away. Robert gave a brief nod and then pressed a quick kiss onto Aaron's cheek, too quick for Aaron to shrug him off, and stood up.  
  
"Ok then. Fine. We'll see how long you won't need me for before you're begging for me to come back..."  
  
Robert walked into the bathroom and unthreaded the housecoat waist belt and then pushed it around Aaron's mouth. Aaron shook and made his best attempts to push Robert off him, but he was lacking in strength from not eating for two days. So Robert got the upper hand and pushed the tie into his mouth and reached behind his head to tie it off.   
  
"Well? You sure you want me to go?"  
  
Aaron screamed into his tie and Robert walked to the door and paused.  
  
"Oh yeah...theres a surprise for you by the way. You can...have a look if you want...just a word of warning though, the number nines broken...sorry. What do you expect with cheap things though eh?"  
  
As soon as Robert left and Aaron heard the car drive away, he got straight to work on his restraints.  
  
..................  
  
**Day 4**  
  
Aaron lay on the bed in complete silence, tears streaming down the sides of his face, restraints still tied securely around his wrist. He was hungry, knew he couldn't eat the fish and egg since that would be well off by now and he wasnt in the mood for vomiting because of food poisoning. The bagel was eaten though, that just made him thirsty and there wasnt any bottles of water left behind.  
  
And he still couldn't find Robert's apparent surprise.  
  
He waited all night for Robert to come back...just so he could see his stupid face and attempt to escape again and again...but Robert didn't come.  
  
...............  
  
**Day 5**  
  
"Right! That is enough trying to avoid me! I want answers and I want them now! You tell me! Or I'll tell Chrissie everything!"  
  
Robert huffed and leaned over the bar so he could talk more quietly.  
  
"Right...don't freak out. I'm helping him out of the country"  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
She put a hand over her mouth and mumbled an apology before Robert continued his story.  
  
"He got in trouble again...with the police. Tried to get involved with some dodgy scam that was going about. He got caught and...now I'm helping him hide away while I get his passport sorted"  
  
"No...you're lying. I know you are. Aaron would ask Cain for that sort of favour, we all would...and Aaron knows better than to-why would you even help him?! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"  
  
Something painful twinged in Robert's chest and he clenched his fists on the counter.   
  
"Of course I care about him! You were there when I helped him into the ambulance! And-oh yeah, who's name was it he was calling out for again? For his actual mum? Or me?"  
  
She glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"Fine. So wheres he running off to then?"  
  
"Dunno. Think he said something about France. Got an ex boyfriend there apparently...he plays footie or something?"  
  
"Rugby. Oh Aaron...not again..."  
  
"Anyways, you won't be able to phone him, police will track him down within seconds. Tomorrow I'm on my way to get a burner phone. If you want, I'll ask him to call you?"  
  
Chas looked him up and down sceptically before shaking her head in disbelief and left to go through to the back without another word.  
  
And...  
  
Also forgetting to take her phone with her...that was easier to do his plan then...  
  
He took the phone and slid it into his pocket before making a beeline for the toilets. He checked the stalls and the door before typing in a number and held it to his ear, waiting for it to ring out.  
  
.........  
  
Aaron was surprised to hear something buzzing about and he briefly wondered if Robert would be so murderous to throw in an entire beehive and let them sting him to death. But listening more, he realised it wasn't a bee or a wasp or an insect. Instead it was...  
  
He followed the buzzing noise and went to the bathroom where he dipped his hand into the housecoat pocket and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. A phone! An actual phone!  
  
And someone was calling him!  
  
He pressed down on the answer button, instantly realising the number was his mums and he tried to talk the best he could with muffled noises coming out instead. When he stopped, he was surprised to hear a laugh and froze. That wasn't his mum...it was Robert.   
  
"So how you holding up then? Without me?"  
  
Aaron said nothing and Robert chuckled again.  
  
"I think that's what I love best about our conversations, me listening while you ramble on and on...its kinda cute actually"  
  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, mostly disappointment and smacked the front of his head against a pillow.  
  
"Anyways...I'm gonna get you fresh clothes later. I'll be back next week yeah? You know...since you dont need me after all...distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that...."  
  
He swore his heart stopped for a second and Aaron nearly sobbed right there and then. Next week? He wouldn't survive until next week!  
  
"Anyways, I'll see you soon, love you. Bye"  
  
As soon as he hung up, he pressed the number and blocked it, deleted it from the call history on Chas's phone before leaving the toilets and placing the phone back on the bar.  
  
The last thing Aaron heard was the click on his burner phone signalling that someone had hung up before he screamed into his tie.  
  
.................  
  
**Day 6**  
  
Either the world was spinning, or his heart was stopping or...maybe he was finally dying. He felt sick, despite havent eaten for nearly six days and he was so thirsty the other day that he had resorted to drinking water from the sink in the bathroom. Not the most hygienic, but it worked he supposed. He just felt...like all his strength, his physical strength had disappeared. He had long gone given up trying to untie the stupid restraints. It seemed that the only way he would be able to get them off, is if they were cut off.   
  
His wrist ached. The skin had definitely come off due to his excessive rubbing and he felt it sting whenever he moved it. He hadn't seen it bleed which was a good sign he supposed.   
  
But...his hands were. He took one look at the plate and decided to dump the food into the toilet bin before smashing the plate itself. He spent ages and ages trying to find and use all of the sharp shards to cut the restraints, but it didn't work. The restraints were too thick and the ceramic of the plate kept breaking as if it was crumbling to pieces. He cut his hands and fingers majorly because of that and he spent ages picking out tiny bits of ceramic stuck in his skin. They still stung like crazy, clearly missing a lot of the tiny pieces.  
  
It was crazy. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die right now. He never even got a chance to say to Paddy how much he thanked him, just for being the best dad in the world. He never got to say to his mum how much he loved her...Adam, Cain, Victoria...everyone else...  
  
He tried calling his mum back only for it not to get through. Apparently the number was just not working...  
  
He couldn't call Paddy. He had the number nine in his number as well as the vets and the number nine didn't work. Stupid phone. He suspected Robert did that as some sort of cruel reminder that he couldn't call the police or any other emergency services. He looked in the contacts list and saw it wasn't a name, but a simple <3 and he shook his head. A heart? Really?  
  
Robert really was insane.  
  
Nevertheless, he couldn't survive on only toilet sink water and he wasn't sure if Robert was deadly serious about not returning until next week. This was what he meant, wasnt it? That Aaron would need him? Maybe it was another cruel joke...a test to see how long he would last. Robert liked people to depend on him, he had admitted ages ago that he hated being alone, apparently it was the scariest thing for him.  
  
Aaron pulled on the restraint again, hoping to snap the metal bed frame. Technically he was tied to the headboard, but the whole bed was a cheap metal frame all in one so...  
  
It shouldn't be hard to break! He broke harder things in the scrapyard!   
  
He winced when he pulled again, the tensing of his hands pushing at the tiny bits of invisible ceramics in his skin. It hurt...but maybe he needed that. Maybe he needed to feel the pain to keep a constant reminder of the situation he was in. This was his fault after all. He shouldn't have tried to play Robert at his own game.  
  
Then again, he didn't know Robert was gonna cheat at his own game either.  
  
He knew he could bend the metal bars if he kicked them hard enough. Right? Surely that would work!  
  
So he leaned on the bed, resting on his bum and he pushed both of his feet forward to kick the metal bars as hard as he could. He kicked and kicked and...god, he wasnt sure how long it must've been...maybe twenty seconds? But he was exhausted...he was tired and weak and his kicks werent doing anything but hurting his sock covered feet. They would surely bruise tomorrow...  
  
God...he could seriously strangle someone...  
  
Aaron blinked back more tears before looking down at his covered wrist and he fiddled about with the long tie, the words of his thoughts echoing in his mind, repeating like a broken record.   
  
He could seriously strangle someone...  
  
He thought about it, again and again before deciding to test out his theory and he stuck a foot out from the edge of the bed, gathered some of the tie together and pushed the bottom of his foot against the tie whilst pulling the tie towards him. It worked...it didn't snap...but it was strong and firm.  
  
And that's all he needed.  
  
Now he just needed the strength to do it...even if it meant he needed to eat Roberts food, drugged or not drugged...  
  
He couldn't drug food that was sealed in a packet...could he?  
  
Grabbing the phone, he shakily exhaled and called what he assumed would be Robert's number. It was a heart...so it had to be him. Thankfully, luck was on his side and it went straight through and he suddenly wanted to smack himself because he couldn't even speak...  
  
He didn't need to though.  
  
"Hiya...didn't think I'd hear from you in a while...you ok?"  
  
Aaron hummed a no and felt his face flare up in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was actually forced to hum on a phone...it was so degrading and embarrassing!  
  
"Oh no...you miss me then? I'm just kidding. Finally admit you need me?"  
  
Aaron glared at the tie and hummed a yes with his fist clenched.   
  
"Ok then...I'll be as quick as I can"  
  
Robert hung up and Aaron smirked. He just needed to tell Robert he wanted a sandwich from David's and he could start his plan. It took a while, since he was using a phone with actual buttons, but he managed to send him a text.  
  
'Sandich from Davids pls'  
  
Of course...the stupid number nine!  
  
He recieved a heart message back and decided that he would have to wait. Thankfully, now he had a phone, he could tell the time without wondering what time of the day it was. There wasnt a window in the bedroom, probably because it was a cabin and meant that it would be too cold to have in the winter. There wasnt a window in the bathroom either which sucked too. Looking around the room, there wasnt much stuff if he was honest. A simple bed, two matching beside tables, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers with a television sitting on top.   
  
He couldn't watch it. The ties were too short for him to reach the corner of the room. He could take two tiny steps outside the room into the hallway, before his arm screamed in pain for him to stop stretching it that much. Other than those so called amazing luxuries, that was it. Nothing else.  
  
He stunk. He usually did take showers once a week if he was lazy, but all he could smell, was blood, sweat and his own smelly breath since he hadn't brushed his teeth for a week. He sent Robert another text.  
  
'Toothbrush and clothes pls'  
  
Another heart reply and he sighed and waited. If he could give Robert the impression that he would be staying in this position for longer, then...it would let his defences down even more. Which was what he was relying on after all. Low defences and all the strength he needed to gain back.  
  
So he waited...and waited...and waited.  
  
And then he heard the door click and stood up from the bed so fast, his vision blurred for a second. He looked at Robert who seemed...normal? How were you supposed to describe an insane person who's keeping you captive?  
  
Robert held a paper bag in his hands and he looked at the broken plate on the floor and then to Aaron's hands. He dropped the bag on the bottom of the bed and cradled Aaron's hands in his own.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aaron glared at him before Robert untied the tie around his mouth and tossed it into the hallway. Smart guy. Probably knew Aaron wanted to attack him....  
  
"I...the restraints are too tight...I couldn't feel my hands, so I tried to loosen them...with a shard or summat..."  
  
"Can you still not feel your hands?"  
  
Aaron nodded, already going through his storybook of lies, desperate to find the right page that would set him free. Robert frowned and without warning, squeezed Aaron's hand gently. Aaron winced and Robert pulled his hand away.   
  
Caught.  
  
"I'll ignore that...you're tired and stressed...and I brought you food. Its just after three, so we can have a super late lunch together, yeah?"  
  
Aaron's stomach growled in response and Robert chuckled and started rifling through the bag. He took out a sandwich and handed it to Aaron with a smile and then left a bottle of water on the floor beside Aaron's feet.  
  
"I'm sorry...you know. For leaving you without anything. I just needed you to see that...that I do care, but I cant care for you if you dont need me...I need you...you know that?"  
  
And it was just like they were back in the barn again, happy little soft moments between them, the pair smiling and joking and then Robert saying something that would make Aaron smile like a love struck teen...  
  
How could Robert be that same person?  
  
Aaron unwrapped the sandwhich and bit into it, quickly munching away all of it until he was down to nothing but crumbs. He downed half the bottle of water and he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Wont Chrissie be wondering where you are?"  
  
"Nope. I've cleared it with her. But lets not talk about her...this is about us. Me and you, together in this lodge...its like we've actually started a little life here isn't it?"  
  
"Because I've always pictured my life to be chained to the bed"  
  
Robert smirked.  
  
"I know ive imagined that a couple of times"  
  
Aaron looked away and hissed through his teeth in pain when he squeezed his hands again. Robert ran a thumb across the centre of Aaron's palm and then walked out. He returned with a first aid kit and immediately went straight to fixing up Aaron's hands. He used tweezers, disinfectant and then wrapped them around in bandages until he was content.  
  
Aaron couldn't believe it. It's like Robert was suffering from split personality disorder...was that like DID or something? One second he was threatening people, spewing the nost nasty comments he could find at them, and then he was kissing your cheek, telling you he loved you and called you the sweetest of things....  
  
Robert Sugden was a mystery...  
  
"How does that feel?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah good. Still kind of sore, but...umm...did you get my...?"  
  
Robert looked away guiltily, but he brought out a package from the paper bag and he sighed.

"I didn't get your clothes you asked for. I never really got a chance to. Your mum was flitting about and...you know what shes like..."  
  
"Is she ok? She must be looking for me at least?"  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders and showed him the small packages. A toothbrush and toothpaste. At least that was a start?  
  
The start of what though? The start of his new life stuck being a prisoner in a cabin for the rest of his life?   
  
"Robert please...just let me go! I wont tell anyone anything! You know you can trust me! I...we've only booked this place for a week anyways and its nearly done! You're gonna get caught and-!"  
  
Robert stood up abruptly, annoyed and frustrated and...  
  
"Shut up! Just-! I've booked this place for longer...thought we would need some more time together..."  
  
"What time together?!"  
  
Robert didn't get a chance to answer. Aaron went straight for him, launched towards the taller man and pushed the cotton tie around the front of his neck. He succeeded in actually strangling Robert for a millisecond before the blonde had pulled down on the cotton tie, relieving some pressure on his throat. He groaned when Aaron kneed his groin and suddenly the pressure was back on his neck again, causing his face to turn bright pink in exertion. He let out a loud gasp and then stopped moving altogether and Aaron froze and removed the cotton tie.  
  
Did he just...?  
  
No...no...he didn't actually want to kill him! He just wanted to-!  
  
Robert's hands flew up to grab onto Aarons shoulders and he spun them around and smacked the front of Aaron's head into the ground. He stood up and gasped for a few seconds, making futile attempts to get his breath back whilst Aaron stirred on the ground, dazed and probably seeing stars right now.  
  
"Aaron...come on, I'll help you up..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Aaron and sat him up on the bed when Aaron sniffled loudly and started crying yet again.  
  
"I just wanna go home! Please Robert! I cant stand being here! I just wanna go home..."  
  
Robert sighed and cupped Aaron's chin gently. He wiped away the bead of blood beginning to form at the top of Aaron's head and Aaron was blatantly surprised to see tears in the blondes eyes.  
  
"Dont you see? I cant let you go...I've already told you I love you. I never knew it was possible to feel like this with anyone...I love you so much...for once I wanna be happy. This is it...in the end, we both win. I love you...and you said you loved me too. Remember?  
  
"Robert, we can't live a life like this!"  
  
One thing Aaron learned from the past few days? Not to ignore Robert and to just to along with everything he says.  
  
"We can! I...I can see our life together...can't you?"  
  
"Like this? No!"  
  
Robert cupped Aaron's face only for Aaron to smack his hand away. He looked down and started shouting and crying to Robert how he wanted to go home over and over again. Robert only managed to take so much, he ended up grabbing the television remote, turned on the TV and lay on the bed. He pulled Aaron down to rest against his chest and he kissed Aaron's temple.  
  
"Like this...us...being normal. Can't you imagine it?"  
  
"You can't even come out to your own reflection, how are we supposed to get some sort of life together?"  
  
Robert smiled and began carding his fingers through Aaron's hair. His hair gel had long gone disappeared, leaving his natural curls to bounce about the place like they should all the time. He spoke and spoke about this whole fantasy dream life he had thought about, in Paris while they both ate macaroons and shagged in a hotel room that had the Eiffel Tower overlooking them.   
  
And...  
  
And...  
  
And...Aaron wasnt sure when...he was sure why...but he wasnt sure when his exhaustion finally caught up with him and made him fall fast sleep on Roberts chest.   
  
..........  
  
A phone ringing made Aaron jump in his sleep. He had to admit, over the past few days, that five hour nap ended up being the best sleep he had ever had in his life. It took Aaron a while to realise it was Roberts phone that was ringing and he groaned and snuggled closer to Robert.   
  
"Turn off your alarm..."  
  
Robert chuckled and answered his phone, fingers still going through Aarons hair.  
  
"Hi Chrissie"  
  
Aaron froze and opened his eyes instantly.  
  
"Funny story, I actually got so tired, I fell asleep at my desk, oh believe me...its probably you keeping me up all night"  
  
Aaron frowned, hot white rage jealousy flaring through his bones everytime he so much heard Chrissies name. Robert sat up and Aaron shifted off of him, head now lying on his pillow. He heard Robert say his goodbyes and finally looked up in anger.  
  
"You're going then? She clicks her fingers and you hop along to her every command?"  
  
Robert sighed and bit his bottom lip.   
  
"Don't Aaron don't...we've had a good day together, don't ruin it..."  
  
Aaron growled under his breath and sat up so he was on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor.  
  
"We were having a good day until she called!"  
  
As if on cue, Robert's phone started ringing again and he didn't answer it. Instead, he put two hands on Aaron's shoulders and smiled sadly.  
  
"Remember...this is only short term before me and you can leave...have that fancy life in Paris, yeah?"  
  
The phone was still ringing.  
  
Robert left the room to grab the extra tie he had thrown out earlier and pushed it against Aaron's mouth. Surprisingly, there was no protest against Aaron until Robert looked down and saw his knee twitch and his fist clenched and he growled.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Or I'll disappear for an extra week, take all the food with me..."  
  
Aaron's knee stopped twitching, but his fist remained closed and he looked at the TV and then to Robert. Robert understood right away and pulled the chest of drawers out enough so Aaron could reach them within his walking distance. He left the room and Aaron worried he was leaving right away. Thankfully, he came back with a kettle and plugged it into the socket beside the bedside table cabinet and apologised.  
  
"Sorry...I need to go back. I've got dinner in the bag for you...noodles, packets of pasta...I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in a couple of days ok?"  
  
Aaron's eyes widened and he made a noise that sounded like a muffled 'huh?!'  
  
"I'm busy with Chrissie...I swear, I'll make it up to you. A nice home cooked dinner just for the two of us. Try not break anymore plates will you?"  
  
Aaron gave him a weird look and pointed to his mouth and then to the kettle and Robert nearly smacked himself in idiocy. He took the tie off Aaron's mouth and sighed.  
  
"Sorry. Forgot. I'll just leave a note to the owners...I need to go..."  
  
Aaron glared at Robert's phone that was now ringing for the third time. Robert grabbed it and winced before looking up at Aaron.  
  
"Better answer this, or she'll strangle me..."  
  
And with that said, he left and Aaron was left alone in the room to mull over what Robert had just said.  
  
'Better answer this, or she'll strangle me...'  
  
Strangle...  
  
Aaron looked down at his hands.  
  
How had he completely forgotten his plan?! How was h-oh god, why the hell was he even jealous that Robert was going back to Chrissie in the first place?!  
  
He shouldn't be feeling anything but pure hatred for the guy...he was keeping him tied up, he wasnt letting him go home...  
  
Yet looking at the food in the paper bag and his mouth tie on the floor, he felt a need to be thankful...  
  
Maybe he just needed to eat his way back to normal sanity. Lack of food was messing with his brain...it had to be...  
  
He filled the kettle with the water from the sink and flicked the switch.  
  
.....  
  
**Day 7**  
  
"Brew?"  
  
Chrissie looked up from her laptop, the bed sheets pooled around her waist, wearing nothing but Robert's blue pyjama t-shirt. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"You really know how to spoil a girl don't you?"  
  
"And you really know when to never stop working...come on, we both promised..."  
  
She huffed playfully and tapped a couple more keys on the keyboard before finally shutting the laptop lid over. She slid it under the hotel bed and propped herself up against the headboard.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise, no more work for today, or tomorrow..."  
  
Robert arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Well, if you can handle it?"  
  
.....  
  
Aaron spent his time resting in bed, watching television and eating so he could gain his strength back. There wasnt really anything on, other than the many fake reality tv shows and a billion pointless game shows. Catchphrase was on at the moment, the show being ridiculously too easy for the stupid contestants to understand. How could they not get 'deviled eggs' when the image was literally a picture of an egg dressed like the devil?!  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone he was given vibrated and he checked it quickly.   
  
'Afternoon. Hope you're doing well. Love you xxx'  
  
Robert sent him another text reminding him how much he loved him and Aaron ignored it and tossed it underneath the bed. There was no way Robert could be right in the head. No sane person would keep him captive and then cry over how much they loved them! Aaron had to constantly remind himself, none of this was Robert's fault...it couldn't be. It had to be from...from whatever mental affliction he had upon him! Was he really a sociopath? A psychopath?   
  
Hours later, he had woken up from a nap, surprised when he checked the time on his phone and saw it was nearing nine. He groaned and pulled on his restraint when he tried to stretch and realised he was sitting on half of it. With a huff, he pulled it out from underneath him and moved his eyes towards the screen. Some...movie was on, he didn't bother checking the name and he was still half asleep.   
  
And before he knew it, the movie had suddenly made their two main characters kiss and tear each others clothes away. It looked like a period drama actually, like a Victorian...kind of...  
  
He didn't know. He didn't actually pay attention in school. Who did?  
  
The guy wasted no time in yanking down his own trousers and flipped the lady around, her bare breasts on display and he began having sex with her. Aaron gulped. He shouldn't be turned on by this, obviously not with the womans fake moans that he assumed were supposed to be erotic in a way...but the guy, the tall blonde guy...he was fit he supposed? He didn't recognise the actor, probably early 30s...  
  
But he was fast and...and rough and Aaron didn't miss the way the guys knuckles were pure white in his rough grip. Kind of like when Robert-oh god.  
  
He tuned out the womans moans and focused on the guys low grunts instead and after a long debate, he whispered a swear word under his breath and shut his eyes and stuck his hands down the front of his jeans. It was wrong...it had to be...it had to be wrong that he was imagining him and Robert together...intimately. They hadn't had sex in a few weeks, he shouldn't be missing it! He shouldn't be missing it from the person who loved him!  
  
He mentally cursed and bit his lip.  
  
The person who captured him. Not love...  
  
Unfortunately, the thought of calling Robert the person who captured him didn't bode well with his dick and he groaned and decided he would have a moment of pure bliss and then remember to hate Robert straight afterwards.   
  
The man who loved him.  
  
Love. Love. Love. Love. Love!  
  
He froze, pushed his hips up, opened his mouth in a silent scream and then removed his hands from his jeans and looked at the bathroom that seemed to be inviting him for an offer he couldn't refuse. He filled the bath with hot water, steam rising to the ceiling and making it damp, the only thoughts in his head reminding him that Robert was his captor.  
  
Yet when he jacked off in the tub, those words immediately changed to the word love with Roberts name spilling from his lips.  
  
It only occurred to him through the middle of the night that he didn't want to chance missing a call from anybody. Not that anyone knew this number, but the fact that he could get a call from Robert, letting him know when he was returning and missing it unsettled him. He told himself it was just because he didn't want to rot here obviously.   
  
Still, he shoved the phone on the bedside table and fell asleep with the television still on as background noise  
  
....................  
  
**Day 8**  
  
The first thing Aaron woke to, was a text from Robert informing him that he wouldn't be able to make it today at all, followed by a quick 'I love you' and a couple of kisses. Aaron shoved the phone back on the bedside table and glared at the kettle. He only had one packet of food left...suppose he would have to half it if he wanted to make it last...  
  
  
...................  
  
**Day 9**  
  
Chrissie happily hummed and shifted so she could press her ear against Robert's chest, her nails tickling his skin when she scratched away lightly.  
  
"You know, I was so worried. That you were starting to get bored or something. I don't know..."  
  
"Bored? How can I ever be bored with you?"  
  
Chrissie shrugged and then sat up slightly.  
  
"You have been distant lately...I feel like we never get a chance to properly be alone. And I know, I know that dads always around and especially Lucky...but I swear, I'll make sure me and you never go that long without trying to fix things again..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I think this bookings done us the world of good, dont you think?"  
  
Robert pressed a kiss to her temple in response and exhaled when he stared at the ceiling light. Dammit, Aaron would just need to wait right now...even if he didn't want to...not yet....  
  
......  
  
His stomach growled despite having just ate the half packet of noodles a couple of hours ago. He rolled onto his side on the bed, the UK Hot 40 charts playing in the background and he bit his bottom lip, phone in hand and no messages from Robert.   
  
Robert hadn't forgotten about him had he? Surely not. He couldn't have...  
  
Unfortunately, the tears said otherwise and he pushed his face into the pillow and curled his legs up with a shaky breath. He missed Robert. He missed him so much. He didn't care if he was supposed to hate him, how could he? He wanted Robert here with him...  
  
Robert wouldn't forget about him would he? He couldn't. He...surely he remembered Aaron was still here? He couldn't forget! He needed Robert to remember.  
  
He...he...  
  
He needed him.  
  
.....................  
  
**Day 10**  
  
'I'm sorry. Clothes will come tomorrow. I promise. Thanks for being so paitent. Love you so much xxx'  
  
Aaron let out a wet teary eyed laugh and smiled at the small screen, the message making his heart flutter in a way he didn't recognise. Robert hadn't forgotten him after all. He sniffed and tapped away on the buttons and hummed happily.  
  
'Thank ou'  
  
He was still slightly annoyed that the 9 didn't work on the phone, meaning he couldn't even write a nice message back to Robert.   
  
.....  
  
Chas handed a fiver note change back to the customer with a wide smile before turning to look at Paddy with a scowl.  
  
"Ok Paddy, you've been staring at me like a sheep all doped up on drugs for the past half hour. Either tell me what it is, or I'll-"  
  
"Is Aaron around?"  
  
She froze.  
  
"Aaron? He's...he's not in"  
  
"Yeah I figured. I havent seen much of him around lately. It's a bit weird innit? Especially for Aaron. Robert hasn't been around either...you dont think...?"  
  
Chas cleared her throat and shifted her eyes to look at her brother who had walked in and sat right beside Paddy at the bar. He ordered a pint and then turned to Paddy with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's got you looking like a wet dog?"  
  
"Me? I'm not-just overthinking really. You know me, always getting my brain all fuddled up and...yeah..."  
  
Paddy swore he heard Cain mumble the word weirdo under his breath and Chas made a noise of surprise.  
  
"Hes in France!"  
  
Cain and Paddy both looked confused, so she continued with her made up lie.  
  
"I didn't wanna tell yous so quickly...but Aaron's on holiday for a bit. He's went with a few of his mates, they're all gonna have a proper rave in France"  
  
Paddy nodded, clearly not believing her and Cain only shrugged and went back to his pint.   
  
...............  
  
It was accidental how it happened...  
  
He lay in bed, stomach growling and tears pricking his eyes with a painful sting. His mind was such a mess that he wasn't sure what he even wanted anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Robert...to be beside him right now, stroking the back of his neck like he usually did and to kiss him and remind him how much he loved him...  
  
He wanted to fall asleep under the covers with him, smile at the thought of being kicked in his sleep because then Aaron had an excuse to wedge his leg in between Roberts. He wanted Robert to cook them something because Robert was a professional at it compared to him.   
  
He wanted Robert. Robert. Robert. Robert. Robert.   
  
The television was turned off, the music repeating themselves over and over again...  
  
If he had to hear Fifth Harmonys work it one more time....  
  
A lot of his time was spent staring at the ceiling and he hadn't had a message from Robert, making him fear the worst. Maybe Robert had left him here to die...rot in this place alone...  
  
And then he accidentally sat on a part of his restraint and tugged his arm and-oh...  
  
He sat up and pulled on the restraint again. Oh...  
  
He knew he hadn't ate a proper meal in a while, had nothing sugary or sweet or even his usual caffeine fix he was used to. So why was he surprised at the fact that he had lost weight?  
  
He circled his tied up wrist around in the restraint and hissed through his teeth in pain at the feeling of an old scab reopening due to the harsh rubbing he just did. So it wasnt just his body that had lost weight...it wasnt just his stomach, it was his wrists aswell...  
  
Maybe if he just...  
  
He pulled and pulled on the restraint to try and get his wrist out which didn't work for a while until he aimed to make his hand thinner and touched his pinky finger with his thumb, trying to curl his hand into an oval shaped ball. It helped a little and he let out a strangled breath when he pulled with all his strength.  
  
And amazingly...it worked.  
  
His hand was free.  
  
He was free...  
  
He was actually free!  
  
...................  
**Day 11**  
  
The mug of tea burned his hands when he curled his fingers around the ceramic. He set it down instantly on the coaster and rubbed his slightly burnt hand on his trousers. Diane had made him the beverage, desperate for a catch up because apparently they didn't talk alone enough.  
  
Truth be told, Robert didn't want to be there...especially if Chas and Paddy were lurking about. He was only there to get Aaron's clothes and think of something he could buy to apologise to Aaron. He would be starving wouldnt he? He would cook them both a nice romantic meal, maybe watch a movie and have a couple of beers...  
  
Aaron had fallen asleep on his chest and during Aaron's nap, it made Robert feel like the happiest guy alive. He wanted that again with him, wanted to see more of Aaron's happy side, wanted to feel more of those happy heart flipping moments...  
  
Diane was still rabbitting on about family and...god he didn't even know, he wasnt listening. She mentioned Andy a few times and he had stopped listening when she complimented Andy yet again. He wasnt even in the same room and still, every conversation was still revolving around him...  
  
It was unfair.  
  
He heard a commotion out in the bar and Diane perked her head up, almost resembling a meerkat and she frowned.  
  
"Wonder what that's about..."  
  
"Probably some poor alky desperate for a fix"  
  
Diane frowned at him and gave him a look that basically resembled how she usually felt about him all the time, disappointed, and walked out. This gave Robert the perfect opportunity!  
  
He rushed upstairs and walked into Aaron's room, still messy from when he had left it, bed not made and dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. He looked through Aarons cupboard, found his overnight bad that he remembered Aaron taking to one of their hotel trips away together and began packing. Thank god Aaron was a very basic person, since he basically only wore black.  
  
Black t-shirts, jumpers, jeans, socks, boxers, a hoodie...  
  
That's all he needed wasnt it? The basic necessities...  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Robert jumped out of his skin and spun around to face the intruder. Of flipping course...Paddy.  
  
"I'm surprised your nose hasn't fallen off yet, the amount of times you've stuck it in everyones business"  
  
"You're in Aaron's room...packing his-why are you packing his stuff?!"  
  
Robert took a threatening step towards him making Paddy flinch and take his own step back. He gave him a cruel smirk and zipped up Aaron's bag with a huff.  
  
"Its none of your concern"  
  
"None of my-are you out of your mind?! You're packing a bag full of Aaron's clothes! What is it? Is he ok? What the hell have you done to him?!"  
  
"Nothing! I dont have time, so unless you want Aaron to rot in prison for the rest of his life, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before someone does that for you. Now get out of my way"  
  
Paddy shook his head in disbelief and refused to move. He moved an arm over to the door frame to grip onto the edges and squeezed, a clear sign he wasnt moving until he got answers himself.  
  
Robert scoffed. As if Paddy could stop him...he doubted Paddy could even run down the stairs without exhausting himself and being in desperate need for a bottle of water and a paracetamol.   
  
"What do you mean Aaron will rot in prison? Is it the police? What do you mean Robert?!"  
  
Robert groaned and grit his teeth before Paddy started rambling again. Of course the big oaf started rambling again and he snapped and pointed a finger towards him.  
  
"You're starting to really annoy me. Get out of my way or I'll make sure that your little boy is six feet under within days. I'll do it, you know I would"  
  
"Except you wouldn't would you? You know what it feels like to have a son...at least someone who resembles a son..."  
  
"You mean Lachlan? He's nothing but a huge perverted creep. I'd be glad to see the back of him anytime!"  
  
Paddy opened his mouth to say something when Robert decided that he had enough of this chit chat and pushed past Paddy with a hard shove. He heard Paddys footsteps follow behind him on the stairs and stormed out the backdoor and headed towards his car.  
  
"Robert wait! Aaron! He's...he's ok isn't he?"  
  
"Ask Chas"  
  
At the wide eyed look on Paddys face, Robert's suspicions were confirmed. Not once had they chatted about her son...and she did seem rather suspicious about him the other day...  
  
Robert took Paddy's moment of distraction to good use and hopped in his car and sped off, not taking any chances incase Paddy tried to follow him. He smiled in the side view mirror, finally he would see Aaron again.   
  
..............  
  
He should have left...he should have really fucking left like any normal person with common sense would do! Why couldn't this be the case for him exactly?  
  
He was hell-bent on staying there in that lodge with his mind focused on one thing only. Revenge.   
  
And this time he needed to be extra sure. He hadn't confronted Robert about anything he wanted to originally and it ate away at his chest like a moth with mouldy curtains. Slowly but surely.  
  
And...its not as if he didn't try to leave. He did step out of the lodge and inhale fresh air for a couple of seconds before he felt the start of a panic attack creeping up in his chest, so he shut the door back over and stayed inside. It felt wrong to be going outside...especially when he was told to stay in...  
  
It felt weird going outside without Robert...  
  
He wanted to leave knowing that he didn't need to feel guilty about betraying Robert.   
  
Betraying Robe-!  
  
What was wrong with him?!   
  
He slapped his cheeks once with the flat of his palms and exhaled loudly. Lack of food was making him insane...he needed to eat and gain back some sanity from this place.  
  
So he went to the kitchen and found a few ingredients that Robert didn't take with him to the bedroom he was in. Eggs, bread, milk...  
  
He looked at the pan and switched on the cooker.  
  
French toast it was then!  
  
..............  
  
"Aaron?! I'm so so sorry that I couldn't be here any earlier. Tell you something though, I am really gonna make it up to you, that's a promise!"  
  
Robert chuckled to himself and walked right into Aaron's room, freezing in his steps right away. Oh god...Aaron had somehow managed to escape...how?! But then...why could he hear the bath running?   
  
He pushed open the bathroom door, confused as to why the taps were running, but there was no-one to attend to it...  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Right here"  
  
Robert barely managed to get a glimpse of Aaron before something hard hit his head, immediately blackening his vision. He fell to the ground, dropping Aaron's bag and in the process, had hit the side of his head on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
Aaron put the kettle on the ground and stuck two fingers out to lightly place them on Robert's neck, trying to feel a pulse. After a couple of seconds he felt the familiar thumping and sighed.  
  
Thank god...  
  
But now...well, now he could finally set his plan in motion...  
  
..................  
  
The first thing Robert felt was the wetness, the cold wetness reminding him of being at a beach on a not so warm sunny day. He groaned when the familiar feeling of pain began to kick in and couldn't find his voice to scream when he noticed that his hands were bound together behind his back. This meant he was even more uncomfortable since he was practically sitting on his hands.   
  
He thrashed about the best he could, but the full bathtub just spilled from the edges, not really helping him at all. It was useless...  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Had Aaron left him here? Left him here to catch hypothermia? Left him here to...die? What time was it? Chrissie would be wondering where the hell he got to!  
  
Blackness clouded his vision yet again and he could feel the back of his head rest against the tub, the water up to his neck, making his skin shiver slightly before he passed out again.   
  
  
.....................  
  
**Day 12**  
  
This was it. This was officially it. He was free from Robert and now he could get his revenge that he had planned from the start. He never got any proper answers from him and he wasnt leaving until he got some. If that didn't work? Well, threats always worked well and Robert was always scared of an actual fight that didn't require his silver tongue.  
  
He quietly stepped in the bathroom, spotting Robert in the bath exactly where he had left him the night before. Maybe he had hit him with the kettle too hard?  
  
No...he was fine.   
  
He kneeled down on the floor and raised both of his hands up to rest on Roberts head, in his damp hair...and he pushed down until the water had went right above Robert's nose, immediately waking him up. His body violently moved around and Aaron let go so Robert could push his feet on the other side of the tub and slide back up to a seating position.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"What am I doing?! This is what scares you?! Well now you know how I feel! Being tied up and captured and...and left alone for days!"  
  
"Chrissies gon-"  
  
Aaron stood up so suddenly that Robert actually flinched and he tried not to think of how much of an achievement that was in his weirdly functioning brain. Robert noticed that Aaron had actually changed and judging from the smell of mint, he assumed that Aaron had brushed his teeth earlier too.  
  
"I'm sorry ok?! I wanted to be here with you, but-!"  
  
"Shut it! You...you're the one who's supposed to be answering the questions here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So go on! What lies have you been telling my mum! Theres no way shes not noticed my sudden disappearance!"  
  
Robert gulped and looked away. He hadn't really seen Aaron this angry before...it was quite intimidating if he was honest. Aaron huffed and suddenly jumped in the bath, straddling Robert so he was pinning his legs down by sitting on them and he threatened to push Robert's head down yet again.  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You dont have the guts..."  
  
Aaron scoffed in response and tightened his grip on Robert's head.  
  
"Try me"  
  
And he shoved Robert's head back down into the water, bubbles taking over the surface there were so many and he decided to yank Robert back up before he actually drowned. Robert coughed and spluttered and took loud deep breaths.  
  
"You're...you're...exactly...like him..."  
  
After a few extra seconds of Robert trying to get his breath back without killing his internal organs, he coughed once more and leaned back slightly.  
  
"Cain...you're exactly like him..."  
  
"Robert tell me!"  
  
"Calm down! I told her you were on the run! You...you got involved in some dodgy scam and you needed to leave..."

"You what? And she fell for that?!"  
  
"I told her I'd get you on the phone for that!"  
  
Aaron scoffed and Robert groaned when he tried to pry his hands apart from behind him. They had long since been numb as hell from the night before but he was still in pain and his arms were killing him.  
  
"Right then, if you can answer one question, surely you can answer the rest"  
  
Robert barely got a chance to breathe before his lungs filled with water yet again.  
  
............  
  
Robert gasped for air with wide eyes and a unhealthy shade of white painted on his face. He coughed onto the side of the tub and Aaron panted, out of breath from all of his harsh questions, demands and pushing Robert down into the water. Robert shut his eyes when the water dripped right into them and he shook his head violently, desperate to get out of this situation. Aaron had shouted at him about Paddy his mum and even little Leo. Now though, he was back onto Katie.  
  
"I told you, it was an accident!"  
  
"Stop saying that! You were desperate Robert! You couldn't stand the thought of her telling everyone so you killed her! You must've knew the floor would've caved out!"  
  
Robert nearly sobbed.  
  
"I didn't! I swear!   
  
Aaron gave up and sat on Robert's legs, his own straddling each side of Robert's and he huffed. The adrenaline was beginning to run out and he wasnt sure if he wanted to keep doing this....  
  
Robert on the other hand, was too scared to even breathe another word. He knew he had made Aaron unhinged, made him loose as a cannon and he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. Nevertheless, he needed to try. He may as well reveal the truth behind his plans if he was going to die.  
  
"I meant it. I love you...I've never felt this way for anyone before..."  
  
"Is that why you tied me up? Kept me prisoner? That's some kind of sick love you have..."  
  
"No. No, you dont understand..."  
  
"Understand what?! That you're a psychopath?!"  
  
Robert winced as if the words had physically hurt him.  
  
"Dont call me that..."  
  
"Its true though! You're nothing but a raging psychopath!"  
  
"You dont mean that..."  
  
"Nothing but a crazy psychopa-"  
  
"I'm running away to be with you!"  
  
Aaron stopped his words right there and then and blinked, as if he hadn't heard the words properly. Had he? Or...or maybe he really was going insane...to think that Robert, the most closeted man he had ever met in his life...just said he was running away to be with him.  
  
He was going off his head now wasnt he? He had to be...he had to be....  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
"What? Y..you didn't just say that..."  
  
"I did! I've been planning this all along...taking Chrissies money and then me and you can-"  
  
"Can what? Live a secluded life far away with a man who's too scared to come out the closet?! I'm not living a life like that!"  
  
With that said, Aaron hoisted himself out of the tub and stormed out the bathroom, slamming the door on his way out. He ignored Robert's screams of protest inside and leaned his back on the door and allowed himself to slide down until he was seated on the floor. He hovered a hand over his thumping heart and took a deep breath.  
  
Was he serious? Running away with him to live a life together? Forever?  
  
He could have everything he wants...at the expense of his old life...  
  
But who was to say that this new life wouldn't be better? It might be?   
  
"Aaron please!"  
  
He stood up and left the room.  
  
................  
  
A few hours later, Aaron walked into the bathroom, surprised to see Robert half asleep in the tub. He awkwardly stood there in the doorway wearing fresh dry clothes and he sniffed.  
  
"Did you mean it? About me and you?"  
  
Robert's silent nod said everything.  
  
"Well I meant it too...I can't live a life with someone who can't come out. Sorry"  
  
"I will. I will come out...i can't do it in Emmerdale though..."  
  
Aaron kneeled down beside the bath and looked right into Roberts eyes. He needed to know if he was lying....he needed to...  
  
"Did you mean it? When you said you...you love me?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I did. I love you...so so much it scares me...do you feel the same?"  
  
Of course he felt the same. How could he not?! This strong feeling of love was so overwhelming, that he needed to express it somehow...  
  
So he teared up and he nodded and pushed himself forwards for a kiss. Robert pushed back the best he could, finding it hard to keep a proper grip on Aaron's lips without his hands being able to do anything. Aaron knew he was officially crazy. He should hate Robert for who and what he is...but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He saw a different side to Robert that noone else did. Robert brought out the best in him...  
  
Robert was his one true love. He had to be. But he needed to know if Robert loved him more than Chrissie...he couldn't do this if he didn't...  
  
He pulled away with a soft smack of their lips and cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you love me more than her?"  
  
Aaron saw the glossy look in Robert's eyes and almost wanted to cry himself, especially when Robert nodded and he gasped and pushed himself forwards again to meet Robert's lips in a passionate kiss. He could feel his teeth meeting his at times and as soon as he felt the wetness of Robert's tongue against his, he moved into the bath to straddle Robert's hips and began untying his restraints.  
  
As soon as Roberts hands were free, he grabbed the sides of Aaron's face and kissed and kissed him until the smaller man was tugging at their clothes desperately. Robert paused them both with his hands on Aaron's chest and he panted and looked at the bathroom door where there was a clear view of the bed in the bedroom. He looked at the bed, then back to Aaron with a smirk and Aaron grinned and kissed him yet again...  
  
.........  
  
"We went too long without that you know..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
Aaron sighed happily and clasped Robert's hand in his and kissed it gently. He teasingly pushed his bum into Roberts hips and chuckled when Robert entangled his legs into Aaron's. The covers were pulled up to their chests, just under their armpits and Aaron was enjoying being the little spoon, not that he would voice that opinion out loudly. Robert used his free arm to hug Aaron's stomach from behind and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Aarons neck.  
  
This was perfect.  
  
Aaron sighed again and turned to Robert with a dreamy look in his eyes, the bliss from their activities still apparent.  
  
"I love you too you know...it isn't just you who's scared..."  
  
"Yeah? Yeah well...I'm glad. Before I met you, I never looked forward to a future...never even thought about it. Then you came along...turned my life upside down...proper snogged me-"  
  
"Uh-you snogged me!"  
  
"And you made me look forward to a future I thought I could never have...me and you can actually have a life I've always wanted..."  
  
Aaron smiled and ran a hand all around Robert's chest, fingers making little swirly patterns and he hummed in thought, eager for Robert to continue.   
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Can you imagine us with kids? Being married and actually having kids? I think we'd be good with three, dont you?"  
  
"Three? I want a football team full"  
  
"Well...with the money I'll snag soon...we can get that...me and you, far away in Paris, a chateau by the river, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah? I thought you didn't think about the future?"  
  
"With you I do"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Aaron smiled and stroked the sides of Roberts face before turning away with teary eyes. Robert noticed right away and tugged on Aaron to turn him back around. To his surprise, Aaron started crying and curled up on himself with his knees bent and his back arched. He covered his face with hands and Robert gently pulled his hands away with a coaxing shush.  
  
"Aaron...hey, come on...what happened?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry...for hurting you...and-!"  
  
He broke off into another fit of sobs and Robert sighed and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"Shh...shh...come on...its ok...I'm fine aren't I? And so are you...so come on...why dont we both sleep and we'll talk more in the morning, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
.....................  
  
**Day 13**  
  
Aaron woke to the sound of pots and pans clanging about from somewhere. He extended an arm out to the bed and frowned when he felt Robert's side to be absolutely freezing. He felt the familiar feeling of a weight on his wrist and he shot up when he realised he was tied up.  
  
Again.  
  
He pulled and pulled, but it was useless, he was tied up again, bound to be here for longer...  
  
He pulled the covers around his waist, suddenly aware he was naked as the day he was born and he was surprised to see Robert standing at the bedroom door with one of his hoodies and joggers on.  
  
"Sorry, I had to borrow them. My clothes are still wet...are you hungry? I've made breakfast..."  
  
Aaron nodded and watched Robert turn to leave again. He returned carrying a tray with a plate of food and a mug of something hot in the corner. He placed the tray on the bedside table, leaned down and pressed a quick kiss onto Aaron's lips and smiled.  
  
"Anyways, good morning...or should I say Afternoon. You looked like you needed the sleep anyways, so I let you sleep more. Umm...bacon sarnies for brekkie, I managed to nip to the nearest shop while you were sleeping and I had to ask the owner for a new kettle since the old one broke..."  
  
Aaron couldn't help but feel his heart swoon at the thought of Robert going through all that effort. He actually went to the effort of driving out to a shop to buy ingredients to make breakfast...in his clothes too!  
  
"Robert...why am I...?"  
  
"Its just a precaution...I wasnt sure if you meant what you said last night...about you loving me..."  
  
Aaron shook his head and pulled Robert down to sit on the bed.  
  
"Are you crazy? How could I not love you? You are probably literally the love of my life...you're perfect...and I do love you. I really really do..."  
  
"I love you too...theres just one thing you need to do..."  
  
"Anything"  
  
...................  
  
Chas grimaced when she examined what was supposed to be a clean wine glass. She noticed the red lipstick mark on the rim and huffed, mentally preparing a rant for Charity later. She spotted the infamous Robert Sugden out the window and walked out the backdoor, aiming to catch up with him quickly. She needed answers now!  
  
"What the hell happened to you?! Someone finally had enough of you and shoved you in a lake then?!"  
  
Robert smirked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fell in a puddle believe it or not. Heard from Aaron yet?"  
  
"No! And you better start talking now, before i-!"  
  
She was cut off by her phone ringtone and she frowned when she realised she didn't know who the number was from. Robert nodded his head towards the phone and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Not gonna answer that then?"  
  
She glared, but answered it anyways with a questionable hello.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Aaron? Sweetheart where are you?"  
  
"Mum i dont have time to talk...I need to go soon ok? I..I'm in trouble with the police again...I'm sorry, I know how disappointed you are in me..."  
  
Chas teared up immediately and sniffed.  
  
"I'm never disappointed in you. Just tell me where you are and I'll help you!"  
  
"I'm so sorry mum. But listen, I'll be happy...I will. Theres this bloke I've been seeing-"  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"No. No, not Robert. Someone else...and I've fallen in love with him...so I'm going to Australia to be with him and to get away from the police. So dont worry where I am ok?"  
  
Chas had to wipe her eyes to get rid of the tears. It didn't work. They kept falling and falling...  
  
"Aaron, love..."  
  
"Mum I love you so much...and Paddy. Tell Paddy I love him too...I...I need to go. You've been the best parents anyone can ever have..."  
  
She could hear him crying on the other end and so desperately wished she could be there with him, hugging him and wiping away her sons tears like any mother would do.  
  
"I love you so much...you'll always be my little boy, you know that right?"  
  
"I know. You're never gonna stop babying me...ever...mum I have to go ok? I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
The phone clicked and the call ended leaving Chas a sobbing mess until she remembered she was outside and she sniffed. She was upset though and she was sick of seeing Robert and his stupid all knowing smirk, not that he was smirking right now, but dammit, she deserved to be upset.  
  
"Well done Sugden! Ruined a mothers life haven't you?! He's leaving, forever with a man who he actually loves and that's not you. I guess you were wrong, you cant get everyone you want at the click of your fingers. You tried to ruin my sons life...well too bad, you failed, now go back to your wife while she still loves you because you bet there's nothing stopping me from telling her about your sordid affair!"  
  
She turned her back on him after a hard glare and Robert shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. He was leaving soon...may as well get it off his chest...didn't Aaron tell him to look in the mirror and say it out loud? Apparently it helped....  
  
"I'm bisexual"  
  
Chas turned to him with one final glare and stepped inside the Woolpack. He supposed that wasn't the proper thing to say at this moment in time, but at least he got it off his chest. At least Chas didn't question his previous lie of Aaron going back to France with his ex boyfriend.  
  
He walked through the back in the Woolpack, glad to see the door to the backroom shut, meaning he could quickly go to Aaron's room and grab his passport. He hadn't remembered to grab that earlier unfortunately. It was easier than expected, he grabbed the passport from Aaron's bedside drawer, a few pictures and then walked back out as if he was going about his daily stroll or something.  
  
He heard Chas' frantic cries from behind the door before he left.  
  
...............  
  
"What happened to you?!"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I fell in a puddle?"  
  
Chrissie crossed her arms  
  
"More like a swimming pool...where were you last night by the way? I called but your phone was switched off..."  
  
"Sorry. I...was booking a surprise for you...how does a romantic getaway sound?"  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Mhmm. Me, you and a lovely cruise where we'll be enjoying the sun on our backs and watching me throw up over the edge..."  
  
She laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So...when are we going?"  
  
"Umm...well, we would be going tomorrow, or even later today, but i came back because my card...its not working...so I was wondering if..."  
  
She nodded and turned around to grab her purse on her desk and handed him her card. He already knew the pin, so there was no need to ask for that too. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away oblivious to the actual situation happening right now.   
  
He opened Lawrence's desk drawer and snatched the card from there too before heading upstairs to pack an overnight bag. He grabbed his passport and yanked his ring off and dumped it in the drawer, slammed it shut and rushed out of there. He drove off without another word and looked at the village in the side view mirror. Thank god he was leaving this behind...now, he could start a new life, the life he always wanted but could never have...  
  
He looked to the sky with a shrug and sighed.  
  
"Sorry Dad, you're just gonna have to get used to your half queer son"  
  
.........................  
  
Aaron was eagerly waiting for Robert to come back with everything. He had changed clothes which was hard to do with this tie on his wrist. The tie was inside his sleeve, up his arm and down his belly which was slightly uncomfortable but he could live with it. He had also bitten his nails down to the rim with how nervous he was. He wasnt even sure why he was nervous in the first place. It was just Robert...as in, love of his life Robert...  
  
And now they were getting the life they deserved...  
  
The door swung open and he stood up and brushed off any dust on his clothes before smiling.  
  
"You took forever, I thought you werent coming back..."  
  
His words cut short when he noticed that the man standing in front of him wasnt Robert...it wasnt Robert indeed.  
  
"Paddy? What are you doing here?"  
  
Paddy looked at him and then at the restraints on his wrist and rushed over immediately.  
  
"Who did this to you?! Are you ok?! Oh my God..."  
  
"No. No Paddy it's alright! Stop trying to-will you just leave it?!"  
  
Paddy stopped trying to get the restraints off of him and he looked around the place.  
  
"Its Robert isn't it? I flipping knew it!"  
  
"How did you even know where I was?!"  
  
"It doesnt matter. I caught him taking your clothes from your room...figured the last person to talk to you was Lawrence because of the whole convention thing...anyways, come on, I'll find a knife or scissors or something in the kitchen"  
  
Aaron rubbed his wrist with the tie on it and he winced. Paddy had tugged it too hard to make it rub painfully against his skin again. He returned with a pair of scissors and Aaron yanked his hand back from Paddy.  
  
"Aaron I need to cut this off you!"  
  
"Leave it!"  
  
"We need to go before he comes back!"  
  
"Then you're going yourself! I'm staying here...and we're going away together..."  
  
Paddy looked at him in complete shock. Was he hearing things right? Aaron just said...no...surely not.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Hes keeping you prisoner! He's a dangerous...bloody psychopath!"  
  
"No hes not! Dont call him that! I had the chance to leave several times! But I stayed! Because of him...I love him and he loves me! Paddy dont you see? I'm getting the life I've always wanted!"  
  
Paddy shook his head in disbelief and rested his hands on his head, aiming to get rid of this oncoming headache he could feel.  
  
"What has he done to you?"  
  
"Hes not done anything!"  
  
"Aaron please...dont throw your life away...especially on him..."  
  
"Do you seriously not get it already? Robert is my life...I'm not throwing away anything. We're gonna be happy and...and settle down together far away. We've got it planned out!"  
  
Paddy ignored him and opted to try and untie Aaron's restraints again only for Aaron to shove him back hard.  
  
"Paddy stop!"  
  
"Hes forcing you to go along with whatever crazy plan hes come up with Aaron! Hes mentally unstable, hes insane! The sooner you see that, the sooner you'll understand...get this poison out your head once and for all!"  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to say something else when he looked up and saw the love of his life standing at the bedroom door, bag in hand and a briefcase in another. He watched Robert look at Paddy and then Paddy surprised the whole lot of them and lunged for Robert.  
  
Aaron stood up and grabbed his father away from Robert and Robert complained like Paddy had actually hurt him. The big drama-queen, Robert hated it whenever Aaron referred to him as that.  
  
"So go on! Tell me then Mr Shifty! What the hell have you put in him to poison his mind like this?!"  
  
Robert hummed in faux thought and awkwardly smiled. All part of his charming devilish act as per usual...  
  
"I would tell you, but it's a bit embarassing"  
  
Paddy tried to go for Robert again but Aaron managed to pull him back with all his remaining strength and eventually the vet managed to calm down enough to sit on the edge of the bed beside Aaron.  
  
"Aaron you cant leave...remember I told you about everything hes done? Look what he did to me and what about Leo? He threatened to kill him Aaron!"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say...but hes obviously had a reason for doing that...Robert loves kids don't you? We're gonna have a family of our own...and we're gonna be happy. You can either be happy for us or be against us...cause I'm not leaving him"  
  
Paddy nodded silently and without any warning, he shot up off the bed and went for Robert. He took him by surprise so that the blonde didn't have any time to react and fell back to the floor with Paddy on top of him, Paddys hands around his neck. Aaron rushed after Paddy and grabbed at his hands to remove them from Robert's neck.  
  
"Paddy get off of him! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"You are not leaving with him just because hes corrupted your mind!"  
  
Aaron yanked Paddys hands off of Robert and used his strength to push the bigger man across the floor, giving Robert enough time to scramble over to Aaron's side with gasping breaths. Paddy looked at the pair of them and shook his head.  
  
"Fine. If you wont listen to me, then you'll listen to the police. I'm sure they'll be interested to listen to your little story..."  
  
He took out his phone and Aaron paled along with Robert.  
  
"Paddy what are you doing? There's nothing to tell them anyways! Just get off...get off the phone!"  
  
Paddy ignored him and kept the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hi, police please. Patr-!"  
  
Robert smacked the phone out of his hands and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Paddy, just let me go...you've always said you wanted me to live a happy life...now i can get that! Staying here's not gonna help me...I want to go...with him!"  
  
Paddy just erupted into another angry hateful rant and Aaron groaned. Clearly, Paddy didn't get it and he didn't think he was ever going to get it...and they were running out of time...  
  
Robert gave him a look and Aaron knew what had to be done. Robert untied the knot on his wrist and Aaron rubbed the skin when the tie slid off of him.  
  
"Fine. Go. It's not worth it..."  
  
Aaron huffed, but walked over to Paddy anyways and gave him a hug, a big one with his arms holding onto him tight and he felt his tears dampen Paddys shirt on his shoulder...  
  
"I'm sorry Pads..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Robert smacked the tray he had brought in earlier for Aarons breakfast, right over the back of Paddys head hard enough to draw blood. Paddy immediately went limp in Aaron's arms and Aaron was careful to heave him onto the bed to lie.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"Yeah dont worry. You trust me dont you?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yep. Cleared out both their accounts, mind you, I had to ask an old friend to help out with Chrissies. She wanted ten percent didn't she, wasnt much though so i cant complain"  
  
Aaron nodded and looked down at Paddy with a worrying look on his face. Robert kissed him on the cheek and stroked the back of his neck gently before pulling Aaron in for a proper kiss.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Robert walked over to the doorway where he had dropped his bag earlier and picked it up.  
  
"We going then?"  
  
And Aaron couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes then. Just the thought of him never thinking he was gonna be happy with anyone after Jackson...and now he was gonna live a perfect life with Robert...the man who he had never felt so much love for ever...in the most romantic city in the world aswell....it was like a dream come true.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, just...is this really happening? I feel like I'm dreaming..."  
  
"It's real. I promise...but we really need to go"  
  
"Ok"  
  
It wasnt until they got in the car that Robert made sure to block Chrissie and Lawrence's numbers as well as anyone else from the village. Aaron strapped his seatbelt on and leaned over to kiss Robert with a smile.  
  
"We off then?"  
  
Robert replied with his own little kiss and pushed his foot down on the pedal.  


**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine they had their perfect life in Paris, Robert told Aaron about Jack and Aaron told Robert about Gordon and they got through it all together. They live together happily and have four kids with their fifth on the way ^.^
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this?


End file.
